In which an obsessive man meets an obsessive woman
by Telmarine
Summary: Prince Justin does everything to conquer Sophie’s heart, but Howl doesn’t make it easy at all. And just when he thought things couldn’t get worse, Sophie’s sister Lettie falls in love with him in an obsessive way. Chapter 2
1. In which Lettie discovers a truth

**Title:** In which an obsessive man meets an obsessive woman and then some.

**Chapter:** 1

**Chapter Length:** 4 pages

**Date:** July 11, 2005  
**Fandom:** Howl no Ugoku Shiro / Howl's Moving Castle (movie)  
**Pairing:** HowlxSophie, KabuxSophie, KabuxLettie  
**Rated:** PG-13 just to be safe  
**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Chapter 1: In which Lettie discovers a truth.**

Sophie looked at herself in the mirror one last time. Had it really been that long since she had last seen herself in a mirror? It should be. _At least six months_, she told herself, _since that morning_. All the night before she had wanted it to be a dream. But in the morning she was more calm and rational enough to run away from her home. Being transformed into an old lady didn't really bother her when she thought about it, but she was badly shaken from the surprise. It would have been far worse if she had been transformed into a chicken, or a cow. _Probably eaten by now_, she often thought.

But instead, she was now living her happy ending with the man of her life. The curse had really turned out to be a blessing, and she was so eternally grateful to the Witch of the Waste (who was now just called The Witch because she didn't live in the Waste anymore) she didn't mind any sort of trickery she used on her. She thought of Markl as her own child, the sweet boy. He was so smart for his age, and so responsible! Sophie often thought of giving her husband-to-be a beating for exploiting children under age 10. Heen was also very cuddly and fun to play with, despite his asthmatic remarks. And Calcifer was still a moody and sarcastic fire demon, but his occasional tantrums had disappeared. He came and went often, but always remembered to land the flying castle before going away. Which was a relief to Sophie.

"Sophie, really. You look as if you were meeting the undertaker," Howl said disapprovingly.

It was true. Sophie had been pretty apprehensive about the audience with the King of Ingary for a week now. Howl thought she'd be excited about visiting Prince Justin –also known to Sophie as Kabu– again, so he had informed the King that he'd be bringing his wife along. Only that Sophie wasn't prepared to meet not only Prince Justin and the King of Ingary, but also Madame Suliman (Howl's scary magic teacher), and many other important political figures. She was pale and stressed, and somewhat with a temper. After all, Howl had decided to bring her sister Lettie along "so she could feel more comfortable". But that could prove to be a problem.

"I wish I was taken by the undertaker. It'd save me from this meeting," she said and turned away rather hastily from Howl's approaching embrace.

"You know it's not that bad," Howl said. "You have met already Prince Justin, and the King, and Madame Suliman."

"Yes, yes. I could deal with all of those, even your psychotic teacher. But you just had to invite Lettie, huh? Oh, the fit she must have had when she found out I married you."

"I thought it would relax you," Howl justified himself.

"Ha-ha. Sure thing. I am dead scared of Lettie when she gets angry, and I don't want to think how she reacted when you told her I'm engaged with the evilest skirt-chasing wizard of the country," Sophie paced to her room fetching her blue bonet. Howl followed.

"Don't worry, Madame Fussball," Howl said, taking a look at himself in every surface that would reflect him.

"Don't worry, don't worry. I was never particularly worried about anything until you showed up, Howl Jenkins," she accused him, pointing a shaking finger at Howl.

He took the finger in his hand and kissed it. Sophie melted.

"If you keep making a scene, we'll not make it on time," he pointed out, and led her to the main room. "And we still have to pick your sister up."

"I guess you are right," she admitted.

"Markl, are you ready yet?" Howl called.

"I'm right here, Howl-san," the little boy called.

He was already sitting in the doorsteps, his hair combed for the first time in years (Sophie insisted so much Markl couldn't say no), and wearing a bright green suit. Heen was sprawled on the floor, expecting someone to scratch his belly.

"Not now Heen. We'll go with Lettie and she hates dogs. Plus, we wouldn't want that evil Suliman keeping you back with her," Sophie said.

"Heen!" coughed Heen.

"We will bring gifts back," Markl promised patting Heen's head, then standing on his toes turned the circling knob blue-down to Market Chipping.

"Let's go," said Howl, offering Sophie an arm.

She accepted it, and took Markl's hand with her free hand. Anyone who didn't know them would think they were a normal family. Unfortunately for Sophie, no one recognized them and they were far from being normal. Starting with her grey hair.

"Where have you seen such a young face with white hair?" "Probably made a deal with the devil." "Doubtlessly seduced the handsome lad with black magic." "I've heard she's the girl whose heart was eaten by the Evil Wizard Howl."

Sophie was incredibly cross at everyone. They really did seem to enjoy talking about others. What a stupid thing to do. Everyone was grateful that they arrived to the bakery in the blink of an eye. Markl suspected Howl's magic had been the cause.

"She lives in there, you know?" Sophie informed Howl, who looked puzzled when no one was outside. "It's not proper that a girl waits outside. She looks indecent, and only indecent women who sell their bodies do that."

"Then shall I knock the door?" Howl asked.

"If you want to," Sophie said. "Or you can wait all day for her to come out."

"My, what a temper you have," Howl said, raising his hand to ring a small bell.

Markl pushed his face against the shop window. The bakery was filled with shelves and shelves of pastries and tarts, and tables full cakes, and in the counter there were piles of steaming buns. On a normal business day, it would have been packed with people buying the delicious pastries and visiting Lettie. Everyone knew that there was hardly a young man who wouldn't stop by every day to buy something from the beautiful Lettie Hatter. She was a jewel to the Cesari's, and the fact that she was still unmarried was even better.

Lettie appeared from the other side of the counter and waved with a huge smile. She looked gorgeous, as always, even when she was wearing a rather plain red dress not very unlike her uniform. She took a purse and a parasol with her, grabbed a paper bag, and headed toward the door.

"Goodness! Sophie, what happened to your hair?" Lettie asked horrified.

"Oh, it's a long story," Sophie smiled. "But it's not bad, actually. I think it's rather nicer than the plain brown I used to have."

Lettie _hmmm_ed disapprovingly. She had been raised to think a woman's hair was one of her most charming features. Not that Sophie's had been very beautiful previously, but at least it was long. And she often wondered why Mother had never wanted to raise Sophie like her. Perhaps because Sophie had taken after Father? The brown hair and thick eyebrows and brown eyes… _Mother didn't appreciate her enough_, she decided. Lettie, on the other hand, loved Sophie a lot.

"I think that is the way woman in High Norland use it," Lettie cheered. "Maybe I will cut mine when I marry, you know?"

"Oh, do you have a fine proposal yet?" Sophie asked pretending to be excited.

The day a man didn't ask Lettie to marry him would be the end of the world. So far she had rejected 2649 men, and more than half had proposed at least two more times.

"No. Not yet," she said without giving a second thought. "But putting that beside, where are you living? Where have you been all this time? Mother hasn't been here since half a year now! All I knew was that you had run away from home!"

"Well, like I told you it **is** a long story. But I will tell you later. Now we have to hurry or the King will be fretful!"

"Oh, that's right!" Lettie agreed and turned around to face a white shirt.

Lettie lifted her head to see the man she had failed to greet. He was tall and with a very handsome face, his dark hair smartly pulled back in a ponytail. He was wearing the usual black trousers and shirt that everyone wore, but with a blue-and-silver jacket. Most shocking of all were the bright green earrings that sparkled between strands of his black hair. Perhaps they were the magic implements of a wizard.

"I believe you are Wizard Pendragon," she said smiling warmly.

Sophie's eyes widened. She had been wondering why Lettie hadn't been uproarious. She wasn't the kind of lass that would shut her mouth about something that she didn't regard as appropriate.

"You could say I am," Howl said cheerfully and kissed her hand.

_What a nice man Sophie found for herself,_ Lettie thought. A true gentleman, and on top of that a respectable wizard. His name was familiar in the whole country. Wizard Pendragon, the King's favourite magic user. Lettie had first been worried when Sophie had come to her telling her incredible tale of strolling in the sky with a handsome blond man. She was sure it was Wizard Howl, but Sophie had been so love struck she wouldn't have thought it twice to go and her heart to him. Lettie's eyes wandered until they found a little person right next to the Wizard.

"And who might this be?"

She continued her inspection by bending down so that she was in level with Markl's head. She thought he was cute as a button, and with his red hair and green suit he resembled an elf. She remembered her brown bag of pastries and decided she would give it to him.

"My name is Markl. I am the wizard's apprentice, Miss. I manage his affairs and do minor business such as selling spells and charms," he said importantly.

Lettie was shocked by the child's tone and confidence. Her thoughts on him would have gone deeper if Sophie hadn't broken in.

"Look, Lettie. His name is not Pendragon. He is Wizard Howl, the one with the moving castle."

**Notes**

This is not remotely related with my last fic.

Kabu in Japanese means turnip.

I have no idea what Kabu's real name is, but we'll call him Justin because in the book he is the only Prince.

About the colours of the doors: They changed the colour of the doors often, so I don't remember exactly which was which, but this is the way I use them:

Red: The flower garden, aka Howl & Sophie's secret spot.

Green: The castle door (which apparently is in the sky so no one opens it too often anymore).

Blue: Market Chipping

Black: Kingsbury (Supposing that since Howl is not fighting in the war anymore, he didn't need to go to the place where that door led to, and changed it to Kingsbury).

Being addicted to Diana Wynne Jones's books, I have included a few references in my story in some of the chapters. Do you think you can find them ;D?

I need you to help me improve my writing! Please tell me what you think! If you comment, I'll give you a turnip :9 yum!


	2. In which Howl is troubled

**Chapter 2: In which Howl is troubled by his future sister-in-law (and a former scarecrow)**

**Author: Ginny Garza (aka Telmarine)**

**Length: 8 pages**

**Rating: PG**

Lettie, imitating her mother's recurrent actions, used her parasol to strike Howl viciously. She was so deft using this particular weapon that before Howl could realize, they were both on the ground.

'Sophie!' 'Nonononono!' 'How dare you touch my sister!' 'Not the face!' 'Damn you!' 'Stop it, you woman!' 'Argh!' were a few of the sounds that Howl and Lettie produced on their first encounter.

"Oh, Lettie. You are being absolutely childish," Sophie said, hugging her sister back tightly to prevent her from reaching Howl's neck.

It was always like that. Lettie remembered herself as the one who defended Sophie when they were children, but it had always been Sophie the one who stopped her from getting hurt.

"Childish? That man is Wizard Howl!" Lettie protested. "I am not letting him eat my heart without a fight!"

Yes, that was Lettie. She didn't consider that Howl, being a wizard (and the most powerful and evil, that is) could actually work some magic against her and her parasol. Luckily for her, Howl didn't know what had hit him until Markl helped him to his feet and dusted him.

"Are you alright, Master Howl (a/n: he does call him 'Master', right? I should watch the English version)?" he asked softly.

"Very well, thank you, Markl," Howl said politely.

People were staring. Howl waved at them as if nothing had happened. "Lovely girl, isn't she?" he said and the crowd dispersed rather hastily. No one in Market Chipping would doubt that a handsome and confident man like Howl had everything under control. And Howl, despite the messy hair and dirty clothes that Lettie gave him, was the vivid image of someone everyone would trust just by looking at him.

"And you, Sophie! He has already eaten your heart, hasn't he? Why else would you side up with him?" Lettie continued to argue, thank goodness, without her parasol and far less loudly.

"Lettie, if you would let me explain," Sophie pleaded, "you would understand everything that has happened."

Lettie pouted, but finally agreed. She was still very pretty after the fight, her cheeks flushed and a few strands of flaxen hair falling to her face. She was the sort of girl that looked nicer and nicer every second that passed.

"Oh, and I forgot to give you this," Lettie said, producing a paper bag from nowhere and giving it to Markl.

His face lighted up when he saw that it was filled with pastries and buns. "Thank you very much!" he said grinning. Lettie couldn't help but smile back. She really loved children. She was planning to have at least ten when she married her Prince Charming. But Market Chipping wasn't the best place to get a husband. Most folk, although very polite, only liked Lettie for her looks and expected her to be happy living in a boring farm.

"Well, I'm perfectly sure you two can manage to talk while walking," Howl ventured.

"Walking?" Lettie asked, shocked.

"Yes, we-"

"Being a Wizard, you should at least have some money to afford a carriage. Kingsbury is very far away, and I think the Castle is quite away too! I can't understand what you-"

By this point, both Howl and Sophie were exasperated by Lettie's attitude. Markl was eating cheerfully, but silently agreed with his surrogate parents about Lettie. Wisely, they said nothing else and started walking. Lettie had no other choice but to follow them.

"So, do tell me what is this all about," Lettie said crossly.

"Fine, but you must not open your mouth until I'm finished," Sophie declared.

And from that point on, Sophie talked and talked about curses, fire demons, magic, wars, green slime, scarecrows, and a lot of cleaning. Lettie listened closely to every detail, and Howl looked very smug every once in a while. At some point of Sophie's tale, Lettie started to feel jealous. She knew all of it was true. The way Sophie spoke about everything couldn't be untruthful at all. And yet, it seemed impossible that so many things had happened in so little time.

The most interesting thing that Lettie had lived was going to a wedding in Dalfour, the town that was on the other side of the valley. But Sophie wasn't even halfway through! And Lettie's suitors wanted her to live quietly in a farm! If anything, she should at least have half of Sophie's experiences.

Suddenly, they stopped in front of the door that Lettie had known since childhood.

"Why did we come here? I thought you lived in the castle," Lettie said. "Does Mother know about this? That's why we've come here?"

"No, we live here," Sophie said.

They still hadn't arrived to that part of the story.

"Oh… And what does Mother say about it?" Lettie asked.

"Well, she doesn't live here anymore," Sophie said lowering her head.

By the look on Lettie's face, she obviously hadn't been informed yet.

"She married that awful man, didn't she?"

"I'm not really sure. She just… I haven't seen her for half a year now, I think," Sophie admitted.

Lettie was never too fond of her mum, even when she was her favourite. Fanny always spent long weeks in Kingsbury to shop after their father had died. Although she treated both girls lovingly, it was obvious she was preparing Lettie to be married with someone rich and powerful, and Sophie to take care of the shop married or not. Lettie got the nicest dresses, pink and yellow and red, and full of ribbons and laces. Sophie's dresses were plainer and sober, but Sophie was very happy with them. And still, it was beyond obvious that Fanny thought of herself as more important that her daughters.

If Sophie told Lettie what their mother had done against her, chances were that she would never calm her down again.

"I hope she's happy being Mrs. Sachever-gummything," Lettie said reproachfully as she entered the house she had known since forever.

It was quite the same, except for the huge, messy working bench and a few cupboards equally disgusting. Lettie was waiting for them to tour her around the house, even when she already knew it. She wanted to know if Sophie and Howl shared the same bedroom or if she was still pure. But to her disappointment, everyone turned right back toward the door. Markl reached for a strange coloured disc and turned it so that the colour red was on the bottom. He opened the door and everyone stepped out.

"Oh," said Lettie staring in disbelief at the golden domes.

So this was what Sophie talked about. The door that opened to four places at a time.

"I may cry," Lettie announced but did nothing.

"Well, the Palace is quite near so we can walk," Sophie said finally.

Howl refused to talk at all in their way to the palace, but it didn't really bother Lettie. She was too into Sophie's story to waste her attention in someone she didn't like too much.

Sophie, inside her, decided that the Kingsbury citizens were very like Market Chipping villagers, only that with fancier clothes. Everyone stared at them and whispered things concerning a handsome man, a beautiful girl, and a young woman with grey hair. But that was soon turned into a secondary thought when she glimpsed for second time the enormous palace. Once they had arrived to their destination, they were received by several servants at the bottom of the gigantic stairway in the palace. "We were expecting you earlier," said a man that had the air of being more important than the other servants. Howl apologized and started stepping swiftly, with Markl behind him. Two of the younger servants offered their arms to Sophie and Lettie, and they accepted.

_No one offered me a hand the first time I came here_, Sophie thought bitterly remembering the tiresome ascension with Heen in her arms and a 90-year-old body.

"The Royal Wizard Jenkins, his apprentice, his wife, and his sister-in-law," boomed a voice after they had arrived to an enormous white room. It was exquisitely designed, with paintings of the royal family and marble statues and exotic rugs of all the colours. But somehow, the room remained a pure white. Perhaps it was the air that all the people in there gave. They all had their necks raised and richly dressed, and a very dignifying way of standing, walking, and laughing.

Everyone turned to look at the odd group and cheered, except for an elderly lady that was sitting pleasantly in a chair. Sophie identified her as Madame Suliman, Howl's former magic teacher that she suspected was still infatuated with Howl. On the other side of the wide, white room, there was a face she was most familiar with.

"JENKINS!" bellowed a large, burly man with a thick red moustache.

"Ah! Good day, your Highness," Howl bowed.

"No need to be formal, my lad," said the King yelled and hugged Howl tightly.

Something inside Howl went **CRACK!** and the King let go of him.

"Ahaha," he laughed nervously but quite as loud. "Good thing you are a wizard, huh?"

Howl smiled, but even that hurt him. He put his hand on his back and tried to stand straight, but failed to do so. Sophie's attention was immediately focused on Howl as she started patting his back.

"And I suppose you're the wizard's wife," the King said.

Sophie turned to salute the King, but she almost fell backwards when she saw the King greeting Lettie instead of her.

"Ohoho, my young lad. You have found a fine woman, if I do say so myself. I never thought you'd end up married, with all the talent you have, but for this lady I would give up my entire kingdom and–"

"Oh, no your Highness!" Lettie said, horror-struck. "My sister, Sophie, she's the wizard's fiancée."

"Ah, I beg your pardon," the King apologized and kissed Sophie's hand quickly.

"That's quite alright, your Highness," Sophie said.

"So you are not married yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet. But we are planning the wedding to be next month," she lied.

Technically, it was still a good three months until their wedding. It was planned to be near the harvesting season. But Sophie for some reason enjoyed lying to the King. He was very deceivable.

"A wedding! Then be sure to invite me, young lady. I love weddings," he said happily.

And with that, he walked away. Sophie was very disappointed, but in the few seconds that it took her to realize that, Lettie was already surrounded by men. Markl was looking in Howl's pocket for something to mend whatever had **CRACK!**ed inside Howl.

_Well, the nerve of the King!_ Sophie fumed. _I don't have to be all good-looking to be the wife of Howl! _

"Sophie!" said a young man with a peculiar hairstyle and the biggest smile in the whole room.

"My God! Kabu!" Sophie said gleefully, forgetting her previous anger.

"It's been so long," he started, his blue eyes fixed in Sophie's face.

He kissed her both cheeks and her hand, but he didn't stop there. He continued kissing his way up her arm, taken by the excitement of their reencounter.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked pulling her arm back.

"Oh," said Prince Justin as he remembered he was a Prince and a gentleman. "I am sorry Sophie. It's just– I've missed you terribly."

Sophie's expression softened. She had to admit she missed him too. A lot. Sometimes Howl's antics would simply get her angry all the way through, and she often found herself wondering what would have happened if she – No. How could she do that? She _loved_ Howl. Just like that. There was no reason to think otherwise. Surely Howl also disliked some aspects of her, particularly those that messed his beauty products.

But, going back to Kabu, she did feel very close to him. She missed his presence that, although silent, was always loyal. He had written long letters to her often, but they were always about the weather. And she couldn't reply because he never put his address in the envelope. She knew he was the Prince of the neighbouring country, but she couldn't bring herself to label envelope like that, since the war was in process of being ended.

Kabu took her hands.

"Sophie…"

He took a step forward and kneeled down in a very chivalrous fashion. It was a very curious sight because Sophie had actually imagined Kabu doing this in his yellow suit and discussing weather. She could have laughed, but she was suddenly startled by his statement.

"I now declare my eternal and undying love for you, and I swear I will cross the seas–"

In that very instant Howl stepped right between them glaring into Kabu's face. He was standing tall and straight, his fists clenched. Howl was very cross. Lettie had beaten him all the way to the floor. The King had crushed him until something inside him cracked. And yet, the scene happening in front of him made something inside him spark that dissolved his pain. Prince what's-his-name getting all soppy and wishy-washy with Sophie wasn't his idea of a reencounter.

He had been wrong about Kabu (he couldn't bring himself to call him _Prince_). He thought he was friendly, maybe a little too nice with Sophie, but harmless. After all, he had written letters where the main subject was the weather. Just like Lettie, he had let him get too close, and when he thought there was nothing wrong, he had attacked. But this time, Howl wasn't the target. It was Sophie. And he would not let the prince have his way with her.

Kabu took a small step back, startled. He once again snapped into reality and back to Prince Justin.

"Oh, dear," said Sophie. "Eternity is quite too much for me and Howl. How about undying love until next week? Because Howl and I are going to get married in autumn."

And then Howl smirked triumphantly at Kabu's face of crushing disappointment.

"Your Highness, nice to see you again," he said, pushing Kabu away with his index finger.

Kabu's semi-limp body stumbled backwards. Sophie. Howl. Marriage. Autumn. How could all of this happen? Why hadn't Sophie warned him about this? He had already bought her an engagement ring.

"I think you haven't met Sophie's sister, Lettie," he said, as he grabbed Lettie by her wrist and violently pulled her face-to-face with the prince.

Lettie would have cursed Howl, had her heart not started thumping violently. Her cheeks flushed in an instant, and all that was in her mind was the surprised young man with peculiar hairstyle and yellow suit. Kabu was still in shock from the news when he noticed Lettie. The first word that his mind registered was: beautiful. And then, as if something had pushed it out of his mind, another thought came: Sophie's sister.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said, smiling. "I am Prince Justin of the neighbouring country."

Behind his perfect smile, Kabu was surprised about Lettie. Sophie had never mentioned her. But then again, who wanted to talk about Lettie when all he cared about was Sophie? For all he cared, Lettie could be the epitome of beauty, sainthood, and charisma, but Sophie was on a higher level.

"It's my honour, your Highness," Lettie said robotically, bowing deeply.

He knew he was being a hypocrite, but being a prince in a foreign country demanded at least the basic politeness with ladies. Not that he was rude when he was back home, no. Unlike certain rulers (namely the King of Ingary) had been raised not to think on himself before he thought of everyone else. The way of gentlemen. And in the way of gentlemen, it was of great importance to kiss a lady. So he did. It was hasty, but that was the trigger Lettie needed to know he was her Prince Charming. Literally.

"Please excuse me," he continued, and left Lettie with her hand drooped in midair. "I promise next time our meeting will be longer."

He could, he **would**, have started a chat with Lettie. But as soon as he had taken his eyes away from Sophie, Howl and Markl had taken her to the other side of the room. Plus, it wasn't as if Lettie would be lonely anyway. A crowd had already surrounded her.

And that was the last time in the following days that he though about Lettie. Kabu had earnestly thought on talking with Lettie again, but for some reason that idea disappeared. He just forgot about her. Due to his lack of interaction with young ladies, it was erased from his mind that there were other girls beside Sophie, and that included beautiful and love-struck Lettie.

But on the other side of the room, there was a wizard. Kabu always made the mistake of forgetting _he_ was in the way. And because of that recurrent mistake, the wizard had taken Sophie with him.

"Howl, you don't need to be jealous," Sophie frowned.

"I don't _need_? Sophie, jealousy is the best weapon against people like him" Howl said, pointing his hand accusingly to Kabu's direction.

"You are being unreasonable," Sophie declared.

"Maybe I am! I am being unreasonable for your safety! Did you see how he was looking at you?"

"No," Sophie admitted.

"I know those eyes! They were lustful and perverted!"

What had gotten into Howl? Not only was he being jealous and unreasonable, but going way, way, WAY into the extreme. Where did he get those ideas? Maybe Lettie did hit him some delicate spot of his head.

"I know because I have seen those eyes!" he said. "Someone has given me that look and done –eh… Stuff. Bad things. "

"JENKINS!" hollered the King.

Howl's body suddenly flinched at the voice, and his provisional lack of pain was dissolved as the King slapped him in the back. Despite being tall and with a fit body, Howl was a weak person. He never exercised and avoided any type of efforts, physical or mental.

"Look kid, I have something to ask you something," he King said without hesitation and indicating him to follow.

He looked troubled and stressed. Howl went after the King and recommended Sophie to stay away from Kabu. Markl followed Howl dutifully, and no one protested. It made Sophie wonder about the magnitude of the problem so that a child could go but a wizard's wife couldn't.

"Sophie, Sophie," said Lettie urgently, sitting next to Sophie. "I think I love him."

"Who?" asked Sophie.

There were considerably more men than women in the huge room, and there was hardly one of them that hadn't liked Lettie. If Lettie loved one of them, she would marry and live in a lovely palace… or something. Sophie didn't try to picture it because she was more interested in what was being discussed between the King of Ingary and Howl. It seemed of great importance and Howl had a distressed look in his face.

"Prince Justin," Lettie whispered.

Now both Howl and Sophie had distressed looks in their faces. Of all the men in there, Kings and Wizards, young and old, handsome and not-so-handsome (because royalty is always good-looking in some way), she had to fall for the only one who would not care for her company. And indeed, while Lettie was often in the whisperings and casual glances of many, Prince Justin had not spared a moment of Sophie-gazing, and never looked or talked or _thought_ about anything else.

That was until the King decided he couldn't make Howl agree with whatever he was planning and he needed everyone else's word to make a difference. And that required full attention from every important person. And Markl.

He summoned everyone into another chamber, and just a few people including Sophie and Lettie were left in the white room.

**Notes:** Too OCC? Well, I will never be sure since Kabu just got about two lines in the whole movie… Argh, I don't like how this one came out! I was almost finished, but then my computer crashed and I lost everything. And I kinda hurried with this chapter because I will be moving to the States in the next weeks and I'm not sure I will have time to keep writing. But I will continue. Because I looove KabuxLettie. I already have everything figured out, I just need to write them down as quickly as possible. Thank you everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry I didn't send a thank you note to everyone like last time, but I've already said I'm a little busy. Thank you for reading!


End file.
